films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Bill, Ben and Fergus
'Bill, Ben and Fergus '''is the third episode of the seventh season and the one hundred and fifty-ninth episode of the series. In this episode, Fergus annoys Bill and Ben with his "do it right" attitude. Plot Fergus, a small traction engine on rails, has been sent to work at the quarry for an important job. Thomas warns him about Bill and Ben, but Fergus tells him that he won't let the twins bother him. When Fergus arrives, Mavis tells him that the trucks are in a mess, but Fergus promises to sort them out. But Bill and Ben are fill of mischief, and decide to have some fun. Bill bumps his trucks very hard, causing some of his load to fall onto the tracks. Fergus tells him to do it right, but Bill is cross and tells him not to interfere. Later, Ben pushes his trucks across some points, so that Fergus can't leave his siding; he orders Ben to move them, but Ben just grins. The workmen are blasting rock, so Fergus tells the twins to wait for the all clear signal. But they are fed up with his orders, and crossly tell him to keep his funnel out of the quarry. Then they leave to collect a rock crusher from the docks, leaving Fergus in peace with Mavis. At the docks, the twins are still grumbling about Fergus; they decide that the next time he tells them to do it right, they'll do it wrong on purpose. Bill and Ben collect the rock crusher and head back to the quarry. When they arrive, Fergus warns them that the rock face is unsafe, and not to go near it. But Bill and Ben take no notice, and push the rock crusher alongside the rocks. Suddenly rocks begin to fall from the top of the cliff; Fergus charges forward and pushes the twins out of the way. His driver jumps clear, but Fergus ends up buried in a pile of rocks. Everyone works hard to dig him out, but Bill and Ben work hardest of all. When Fergus is free, Bill and Ben shamefully apologise for being naughty. Fergus happily decides that from now on, they can all do things right together. Characters *Thomas *Bill and Ben *Fergus *Mavis *Percy (cameo) *Arthur (cameo) *'Arry and Bert (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) *Cyril the Fogman (cameo) *The Fisherman (cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations *Maithwaite *Brendam Docks *Anopha Quarry *The Watermill *Three Tier Bridge *The Castle Tunnel (deleted scene) Notes *A rare still shows Fergus sleeping even though he is covered in rocks. *Michael Brandon says "Fergus was left in peace with Mavis." long after Michael Angelis does. *Percy, Arthur, and 'Arry and Bert are seen working at the quarry. *During the scene of Bill and Ben helping to dig Fergus out, part of the footage is sped up. During PBS Kids airings, the same footage is sped up even more. *In a still picture, Thomas, Fergus, Annie, and Clarabel were facing the other way at Maithwaite. *In Japan, it was called "Ben and Bill and Fergus". *According to a recent SiF interview with Chris Lloyd, Fergus' flywheel was damaged in the landslide scene. *This episode may have been filmed alongside Emily's New Coaches, as in the Watermill scene, Cyril the Fogman along with some other humans can be seen in the same positions as the aforementioned episode. *Going by production order, this is the fifteenth episode of the seventh season. Errors *When Bill and Ben are at the docks, they are seen side-by-side, but when they push the rock crusher away, they are suddenly both on the same track. *The landslide occurred near a rockface where the rails ended. No points were seen during the aerial shot of the area, so it's impossible that Bill and Ben managed to get behind Fergus when he pushed them forwards. *When Fergus arrives at the quarry, Percy was seen pulling trucks to the left across the bridge. A few seconds later, 'Arry is - impossibly - seen pushing trucks to the right across the bridge. *The narrator says that Fergus' driver jumped clear, but, just before the rocks fall on Fergus, his driver is still visible in his cab. *Fergus' boiler should've at the very least been dented by the rockslide, but when he is rescued he is intact, showing no signs of exterior damage. *Throughout this episode, Mavis has Daisy's second season horn sound. *In Rusty Saves the Day, the engines couldn't work at the quarry while blasting was going on, but in this episode, the engines are still allowed to work. *Thomas says that he knows the twins well. This isn't true as they had never met at this point in the television series. *Brakevans should've been added to Percy, 'Arry, Bert, and Bill and Ben's trains. *This episode is out of production order, as Arthur appears briefly, but he isn't introduced until The Spotless Record. *In the very first shot of the men blasting, Elizabeth's horn sound is heard, but she is no where to be seen. Gallery Bill,BenandFergusUStitlecard.png|US title card Bill,BenandFergus.png Bill,BenandFergus1.png Bill,BenandFergus2.png Bill,BenandFergus3.png Bill,BenandFergus4.png Bill,BenandFergus5.png Bill,BenandFergus6.png Bill,BenandFergus7.png Bill,BenandFergus8.png Bill,BenandFergus9.png Bill,BenandFergus10.png Bill,BenandFergus11.png Bill,BenandFergus12.png Bill,BenandFergus13.png Bill,BenandFergus14.png Bill,BenandFergus15.png Bill,BenandFergus16.png Bill,BenandFergus17.png Bill,BenandFergus18.png Bill,BenandFergus19.png Bill,BenandFergus20.png Bill,BenandFergus21.png Bill,BenandFergus22.png Bill,BenandFergus23.png Bill,BenandFergus24.png Bill,BenandFergus25.png Bill,BenandFergus26.png Bill,BenandFergus27.png Bill,BenandFergus28.png Bill,BenandFergus29.png Bill,BenandFergus30.png Bill,BenandFergus31.png Bill,BenandFergus32.png Bill,BenandFergus33.png Bill,BenandFergus34.png Bill,BenandFergus35.png Bill,BenandFergus36.png Bill,BenandFergus37.png Bill,BenandFergus38.png Bill,BenandFergus39.png Bill,BenandFergus40.png Bill,BenandFergus41.png Bill,BenandFergus42.png Bill,BenandFergus43.png Bill,BenandFergus44.png Bill,BenandFergus45.png Bill,BenandFergus46.png Bill,BenandFergus47.png Bill,BenandFergus48.png Bill,BenandFergus49.png Bill,BenandFergus50.png Bill,BenandFergus51.png Bill,BenandFergus52.png Bill,BenandFergus53.png Bill,BenandFergus54.png Bill,BenandFergus55.png Bill,BenandFergus56.png Bill,BenandFergus57.png Bill,BenandFergus58.png Bill,BenandFergus59.png Bill,BenandFergus60.png Bill,BenandFergus61.png Bill,BenandFergus62.png Bill,BenandFergus63.png|Deleted scene Bill,BenandFergus64.png Bill,BenandFergus65.png Bill,BenandFergus66.png Bill,BenandFergus67.png Bill,BenandFergus68.png|The rock crusher Bill,BenandFergus69.png Bill,BenandFergus70.png Bill,BenandFergus71.png Bill,BenandFergus72.png|Deleted scene Bill,BenandFergus73.png Bill,BenandFergus74.png Bill,BenandFergus75.png Bill,BenandFergus76.jpg Bill,BenandFergus77.jpg|Deleted scene Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2003 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Emily's New Coaches And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:Emily's New Coaches And Other Thomas Adventures (March 16, 2004) Full Category:Troublesome Twins (2007, US) Category:Troublesome Twins (September 18, 2007) Full Category:Tank Engine Stories (2009, US) Category:Tank Engine Stories (February 10, 2009) Full